Unprepossessing Features
by friends and p-f4ever
Summary: Noticing Galinda's expression, Elphaba tried to throw the girl off of her. "Galinda, get off me." Ignoring her protests, Galinda shifted her hips forward, watching Elphaba's expression contort more and more with each movement. "Elphie...is that-" Gelphie
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well since my "Frozen" fanfiction is coming to an end I thought I'd start a chapter "Wicked" one. Basically based off one of the rumors from the book, though this is based off both the book and the play.**

She slammed her books onto the desk, blue eyes burning holes into green skin. "I hope you're happy, embarrassing me like that."

"You were embarrassing yourself Glin-"

"GAH-linda."

Elphaba narrowed her eyes. "_Glinda_." She smirked at the pout she received. "As I was saying, you were embarrassing yourself, going on about your fur-based scarves. In front of Dr. Dillamond no less!"

"I don't see what the problem is, they aren't goat!"

"That's not the point! Animals are being repressed and you're out buying butchered versions of their close relatives!"

Galinda pursed her lips, furrowing her brow and turning toward her dresser. Rummaging through the contents of one of the drawers, the blonde pulled out a white-furred scarf.

"Feel it," she demanded, closing in on Elphaba and waving it in front of her face. The green skinned woman swatted the invading hand away.

"Don't you dare touch me with that..._filth_!"

Galinda gasped, pacing a well manicured hand over her mouth. "How _dare_ you call it 'filth'! Excuse me?! This is the _finest_ make in all of Gilkin!"

Elphaba crossed her arms over her chest, plopping down on the edge of her bed. "I don't care if it's the finest make in all of the Emerald City. It's filth."

A warlike scream filled the room and before Elphaba knew it she was on her back, the blonde straddling her hips and shoving the scarf in her face.

"Take. It. Back!" Galinda yelled as she continued her assault.

Elphaba hissed, flashing her sharp teeth as she struggled against the weight on top of her. "Get off me and get that out of my face!"

"Then take it back!"

"I'll take it back when that animal gets it's life back!"

"I didn't kill it!"

"You fueled the economy that's killing it you dumb blon-" Elphaba was silenced as a palm made contact with her cheek.

Galinda leaned closer to her, eyes blazing as she gripped Elphaba's shoulders and dug her nails into green skin. "Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence."

Elphaba gave a wicked smirk, pressing her nose into Galinda's, tilting her head up to meet her gaze. "_Blonde_."

Galinda grabbed the scarf from where it had been forgotten and wrapped one end around her hand, hitting Elphaba with the other. Jutting forward, the taller woman latched her teeth onto Galinda's shoulder as she attempted to throw the blonde off guard.

Galinda meant to let out a cry of pain, but when one of passion seemed to roll off her tongue instead, both girls froze in place.

"T-That wasn't supposed to-" Galinda stopped herself, nose wrinkling as she felt something under her bottom move the slightest bit.

Noticing Galinda's expression, Elphaba tried to throw the girl off of her. "Galinda, get off me."

Ignoring her protests, Galinda shifted her hips forward, watching Elphaba's expression contort more and more with each movement. "Elphie...is that-"

Elphaba threw the blonde off with one final burst of energy, jumping off the bed and exiting the room. Galinda flinched as the door slammed shut, leaving her alone to question the blush across her face.

**A/N: Yes. This is what I wrote. Elphaba has...yeah. Already working on the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Galinda didn't see Elphaba again until their shared class the next day, the later girl refusing to acknowledge the blonde's presence.

"_Good, let her ignore me. It looks better if we don't talk in public anyways_," Galinda thought to herself as she crushed a piece of paper in her hand. Opening her palm and looking at her work, the Frottican grinned before taking aim and tossing it at the back of Elphaba's head. Whipping around, the green skinned girl narrowed her eyes in warning. Galinda shrugged, a slight smile forming as Elphaba rolled her eyes and turned back around.

As the class continued on, so did Galinda's antics. Elphaba tried to ignore the girl behind her, her patience wearing thin with each new ball of paper hitting her head. Finally, as she heard Galinda crinkling up a new piece, the munchkinlander swung around.

"Do you mind, _Glinda_?!"

"Do _you_?!" Galinda retorted, her playful demeanor soon shifting to one of anger.

"Miss Thropp! Miss Upland!" The two girls turned toward the front of the classroom, their professor glaring at them with her arms crossed. "Morrible's office, both of you, _now_!"

(-o-)

"Why are you refusing to talk to me?" Galinda questioned as the two roommates made their way toward Madame Morrible's office.

"Oh, does Miss _Glinda_ not enjoy being ignored in public? Feels bad, doesn't it?" Elphaba picked up her pace, staying a few steps ahead of the blonde.

Galinda groaned as she tried to keep up. "Yes but it's different -_I'm_ popular, you're not."

Elphaba stopped in her tracks, clenching her fists by her side and turning on her heels. "Why don't we continue on from here _separately_?"

Galinda blinked. "Are you...blowing me off?"

"Seems like it." Elphaba frowned as she continued down the hall.

"Is this because of last night?!" Galinda questioned, yelling to Elphaba who had already turned the corner and gone out of sight.

Galinda sighed, turning to take a different path to Madame Morrible's office. As she trudged down the hall, a pair of hands grabbed her, slamming her into the wall.

"Keep your mouth _shut_," Elphaba hissed into her ear, pinning Galinda to the wall.

Ignoring the rush of adrenaline that shot though her, Galinda attempted to push her attacker off to no avail. "Let go of me you _brute_! Sorry for being concerned over you not coming back last night! I searched for hours for your stupid...green...face."

Elphaba's expression softened as she released Galinda. "You did?"

Galinda rolled her eyes, dusting off her shirt. "Okay maybe not _hours_, but for a while."

"I slept in the library," Elphaba informed, furrowing a brow as Galinda's face fell. "What?"

"How is that the one place I didn't think to look? Ugh, maybe I am just a dumb blonde."

Elphaba couldn't help but smirk, placing a hand on Galinda's shoulder. "That...uhm...may have been a little...uncalled for by me. Selfish? Yes. Vain? Yes. Overly perky-"

"Is this supposed to be an apology?" Galinda raised a brow.

"Hardly. More of an...admittance of my wrongdoing."

"So an apology." Galinda frowned, averting her eyes. "Yes well, perhaps I shouldn't have enticed you." A devilish grin spread across the blonde's face, her attention turning back toward Elphaba. "In more ways than one I might add."

Elphaba quickly retracted her hand, trying to ignore the heat overtaking her face as she took a step back. "I was hoping we would just forget that happened."

Galinda leaned back against the wall, placing her hands on her hips. "Well something that..._unusual_ is hard," the blonde giggled, ignoring the glare from Elphaba, "to forget."

"Yes, well," Elphaba began, shifting uncomfortably on the balls of her feet, "perhaps we should hurry along to Madame Morrible's office before we get in any _more_ trouble."

Galinda nodded, hoisting herself off the wall and falling in step next to her roommate. The blonde couldn't help the glances she attempted to steal at Elphaba's groin, frowning in dissatisfaction.

"Is there a problem?" Elphaba questioned, staring at Galinda out of the corner of her eye.

"How is it not noticeable?"

"Years of practice hiding it, I'd assume."

"Can I see it?" Galinda asked, giggling as Elphaba nearly tripped.

"_Excuse me_?! N-No that's...that's completely inappropriate!"

Galinda stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. "Well it's not fair that I _felt_ it but don't get to _see_ it!"

Elphaba tried to ignore the dark green blush she was sure was spreading across her face. "Y-You...you shouldn't have _felt_ it to begin with!"

"_Please?_"

"Why do you want to see it so badly?"

Galinda wrinkled her nose in confusion before shrugging. "I just want to. I'm an Upland, I _get_ whatever I _want_."

Elphaba stopped in front of the office door, gripping the handle. "Yes well it looks like for once you won't be."

"_That's what you think_," Galinda thought as the two girls entered Madame Morrible's office.

**A/N: I...well this is a thing. Next chapter up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as she heard the door to their room close, Galinda's eyes sprang open. Checking the clock on her bedside table, the blonde furrowed her brow at how early it truly was. Throwing the covers off her body and stepping into her slippers, she hustled out the door in pursuit of her roommate.

Galinda hugged herself as she trailed behind Elphaba by a great distance, the empty halls of Shiz making it harder for the Frottican to quiet her footsteps. As her target entered the woman's showers, Galinda smirked, bouncing on the balls of her feet before pressing her ear to the door and waiting for the sound of a shower.

After a few moments, Galinda pushed the door open with a soft nudge before slipping inside and following the sounds of falling water. Grinning as she closed in on the only shower running, the blonde took in a deep breath before grabbing at the curtain.

"Why won't it open?!" Galinda questioned loudly, pulling at the fabric back and forth as it continued to stay in perfect place. She frowned as she heard a low chuckle from within the shower.

"Really _Glinda_? It's a simple spell I use to ensure no one...well does _this_."

"Elphaba Thropp that is completely unfair! You're cheating!" Galinda continued clawing and ripping at the fabric, clenching her teeth harder and harder the more she fought.

"You're the one trying to visually _molest_ me! Now hush, before you wake up the entire school."

"Oh don't be so crude Elphie, friends are supposed to show friends these kinds of things."

Elphaba popped her head out from the shower, pursing her lips as Galinda attempted to wedge passed her. "One - most girls do not have such things to show their friends. And two - you have to be _friends_ in the first place," she informed before sinking back behind the fabric.

"How did you do that?"

"It's my spell Glinda."

"Yeah well, I know magic too."

"You mean your bubbles? If you can break my spell with just those I will willingly show it off to you." Elphaba grinned as she heard the retreating of footsteps, the slamming of the bathroom door soon following.

"And it's GAH-linda! With a 'gah'!" she heard Galinda yell from the hallway.

(-o-)

Galinda did not let her first failure deter her, but rather doubled her attempts as a result.

"Look what I have," Galinda sang as she skipped into their room, waving a bottle of amber liquid in one hand and closing the door with the other.

Elphaba looked over the pages of her book, narrowing her eyes at the blonde. "Is this your plan? To intoxicate me so I'll show it to you?"

Galinda let out an exaggerated laugh, causing her roommate to wince. "No, but lowering your inhibitions may be a part of it."

"This may be the most wicked thing you've ever tried." Elphaba couldn't help but smirk, closing her book and placing it next to her on the bed. "But I think you're forgetting one small factor."

"Yes? And what may that be?"

The green skinned girl pushed herself off the bed, making her way toward the blonde and snatching the bottle out of her hand before leaning into her ear. "That I have a high tolerance."

Galinda ignored the disappointment that filled her as Elphaba stepped away, frowning as the taller girl popped the cap off the bottle and took a swig. "Well perhaps I have a high tolerance as well!"

Elphaba took another sip as she sat back down on the edge of her bed. "Really? So I'm to assume you drink quite often?"

"Nope, never. But that means I may have a high tolerance and not even know!"

"That's not exactly how it wor-" Cutting herself off, Elphaba looked over the blonde's small figure and smirked. "You know what? Why not. I finished my homework hours ago anyways."

Galinda let out an excited yelp before throwing herself onto Elphaba's bed and taking the bottle back.

(-o-)

"Tell...tell me a secret," Galinda asked drunkenly as she nursed the empty bottle, trying to reach the last few drops.

"Like what?"

"If it's a secret how could I give you an example?"

"I guess that's true," Elphaba agreed, throwing her head back against the pillow to stop her head from spinning. "You tell me one first."

Galinda pursed her lips, scooting closer to Elphaba and placing her head on her shoulder. She felt the taller girl stiffen at the contact, ignoring it as she continued to think. "I've decided...that I'm not going to marry Fiyero."

Elphaba raised a brow, moving her arm out from under Galinda and slipping it around the blonde's waist. "Really now? Trouble in paradise?"

"He just...loves himself more than me."

"So you two just have _too_ much in common." Elphaba smirked as Galinda gave her a light tap on the arm.

"There, I told _you_ one."

"Okay okay. Let's see," Elphaba began before smirking, "I have a male appendage."

Galinda blinked at her, nose wrinkling and lips downturning. "That's not fair...I told you a really good one..._again_!"

Elphaba chuckled, absentmindedly beginning to draw small circles onto Galinda's back. "Well it fulfilled the requirement, it _is_ technically a secret. I mean...excluding my father you're the only one who knows."

"Not even Nessa?"

Elphaba looked away, frowning. "My father made me hide it from the day I was born. He told me it would 'taint' her wordily views."

"Well," Galinda began, arching her back subconsciously into Elphaba's touch, "that hardly seems fair."

"Such is my life Galinda."

Galinda grinned, pressing her cheek harder into Elphaba's shoulder. "Galinda? Not _Glinda_?"

"Yeah well, perhaps I'm just more drunk than I thought."

"Drunk enough to show it to me?" Galinda grinned at the sigh she received. "Don't think I forgot my goal Elphie."

"No. Though - and don't take this the wrong way...or do, I don't particularly care - I'm surprised you haven't told the whole school yet."

"Well...maybe I like being the only one who knows." Galinda looked up at Elphaba. "It makes it a better secret."

"I guess I should be thankful for that then."

Galinda sat up, crossing her legs and facing the green skinned girl. "See Elphie, you can trust me."

Elphaba hesitated for a moment, averting her eyes from Galinda. "I'm not showing you."

"But why?"

"Because," Elphaba began, sitting up and staring directly at the blonde and smirking, "because you'd be the only person to see it since my birth."

"So?"

Elphaba let out a drunken laugh, placing her hands on Galinda's cheeks and patting them. "Maybe you aren't worthy to be the first person."

"_What_?!" Elphaba's laugh grew in volume at the appalled expression she received. "I am an _Upland_! I am _basically_ royalty!"

Elphaba snorted, flopping back onto the mattress, her hair splaying out under her. Galinda stared at her, nostrils flared as she let out an embellished sigh.

"What?" Elphaba questioned, grinning at the Frottican.

Galinda continued to glare at her, her face lighting up as a smile stretched across it. Hopping off Elphaba's bed and climbing into her own, the blonde pulled the sheets up to her neck and shifted into a comfortable position.

"If you won't let me see it, then I'll just have to," Galinda paused and giggled, "_excite_ it again. At least then I'll get to see the outline of it."

Elphaba opened her mouth to protest, but shut it once she heard light snoring coming from across the room.

**A/N: Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Elphaba groaned as her eyes began to crack open, the pounding of her head forcing the process to proceed at a slow pace.

"Good morning sunshine," she heard Galinda sing from across the room, the green skinned woman letting out another groan as she turned on her side to face the Frottican. "Do you like?"

Elphaba could barely hold back a laugh as Galinda motioned down her body, the blonde clad in one of her black frocks. "You look ridiculous."

"What are you talking about? Doesn't this..._turn you on_?" Galinda questioned as she allowed the neckline to fall and reveal her shoulder. "Oopsies," she muttered, placing a hand over her mouth and feigning shock.

"Please, for the love of Oz, take that off."

"Is it getting _hot_ in here, or is it just me?"

"It _is_ just you!"

Galinda sat up and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at the green girl. "I thought boys loved it when girls wore their clothes."

"Their button-ups, not their frocks." Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Now please, you look ridiculous."

Galinda stood, a grin spreading across her face. "It's that ridiculous?"

"I think I just said that. A lot."

"You want me to take it off then?"

Elphaba raised a brow. "Again, I think I just said that."

Galinda shrugged, turning her back toward Elphaba and looking over her shoulder at the girl. "Well, if you insist," she said as she grabbed the bottom of the frock and pulled it off her body in one motion. Galinda's smile widened as she heard Elphaba swallow hard, her roommate quickly diving under the covers. "_You're mine Thropp_."

(-o-)

"Oh Biq, you _slay_ me," Galinda giggled as she gave the munchkin a light push on the shoulder.

"It's uh, Boq, Miss Galinda," he replied, a deep blush forming as the blonde placed a hand on the side of his neck.

Galinda rolled her eyes. "Of course it is." Looking over Boq's shoulder and noticing Elphaba staring at them from across the hall, the Frottican grinned. "I can't believe I never realized how...uhm..._handsome_ you are!"

"R-Really?"

"Oh most _definitely_. Positively handsome!" Galinda exclaimed, winking at Elphaba as she trailed her fingers down Boq's arm. "There's something about Munchkinlanders that just," Galinda paused, meeting Elphaba's gaze directly, "mmmmm."

Galinda bit her bottom lip as she watched Elphaba blush and scurry away toward their room.

(-o-)

"Elphie, do you mind helping me put this necklace on?" Galinda questioned as she held up a gold chain, smiling as her roommate nodded. Taking the piece of jewelry from the blonde, Elphaba placed it around her neck and began attempting to hook the clasp.

"This may...take a second," Elphaba informed as she continued to miss latching the hook to the eye.

"No rush." Grinning and grabbing a perfume bottle off her dresser, Galinda looked over her shoulder at Elphaba. "Mind if I dab this on while you work the necklace?"

Elphaba shook her head, adjusting the positioning of her hands to allow Galinda access to her own neck. Spraying a small amount of the perfume onto her inner wrists and rubbing them together, the blonde blotted her collarbone and the base of her neck.

She felt Elphaba's hands tremble, the taller girl taking a small step closer to Galinda. "What is that?"

"Perfume."

"I meant what kind."

Galinda shrugged, glancing over her shoulder. "I don't know, you tell me. Smell it."

Elphaba snorted, smirking as she successfully clasped the necklace. "I am not going to smell you."

"Are you afraid I'll excite it?" Galinda challenged as she turned to face Elphaba.

"No, but that doesn't make the prospect of me leaning into your skin and taking a whiff any less odd." Elphaba sighed as Galinda's stare did not waver. "Alright fine, but only because I don't wish to play into your delusions."

Elphaba rolled her eyes as her roommate stepped closer, ignoring the prickling heat that filled her body as Galinda continued to advance. The taller girl took in a deep breath, brushing blonde locks off of Galinda's shoulder as she leaned in. Breathing in Galinda's scent, Elphaba bit her bottom lip.

"Well?" Galinda questioned, breaking Elphaba out of her daze.

"C-Chocolate," Elphaba bluntly stated, cursing herself for stuttering.

"And? Take a better whiff Elphie."

Leaning in once more, Elphaba settled in the crook of Galinda's neck where she knew the blonde had applied the most perfume.

"Pe...peppermint," she muttered, her breath grazing Galinda's skin. Elphaba noted with some satisfaction the small shiver she received as a result, though soon her mind drifted back to the animalistic noise the Frottican had let out a few days ago when she had bit her.

"I have to go," Elphaba declared as she grabbed a heavy jacket off her bed and rushed out of the room.

Galinda squealed in delight. "Oh Elphie, even a heavy jacket won't help you hide for long," she spoke to herself, prancing around the room.

(-o-)

Elphaba had left the room nearly half an hour before Galinda, rushing to class in order to discuss the prior night's homework with their professor. Taking her seat as class was beginning, she frowned at the empty desk in front of her.

"Miss Thropp, any idea where your roommate is _this_ time?" the professor questioned, raising a brow.

"No idea. Probably over-primping hersel-"

"Sorry I'm late," a voice apologized from the doorway, everyone's attention falling on the entering figure. Elphaba's eyes widened as the familiar blonde sauntered into the room, mouth running dry as she noticed just how short Galinda's skirt really was.

"Hey Elphie," Galinda whispered as she ran her tongue over her bottom lip before nipping it. Smirking at the very apparent blush on the green witch's face, the Frottican took her seat in front of her.

"W-What...what is Oz's name are you wearing?" Elphaba questioned as she leaned forward and poked at the bare skin of Galinda's lower back that her tight tee failed to hide.

Galinda purposely pressed her back closer to Elphaba's hand, grinning wildly as she felt the pokes become more like grazes. "What ever do you mean Elphie?"

"You damn well know what I mean! That skirt barely comes to the middle of your thigh! I'm sure that if you bent over right now to pick up a pencil I'd...well I would see your undergarments!" Elphaba hissed, moving close enough to Galinda to realize she was wearing the chocolate peppermint perfume again.

"You mean my _panties_?" Galinda whispered before lifting her pencil off her desk and dropping it on the floor between her legs. "_Oopsies_."

Pushing her chair back and taking one last glance over her shoulder at Elphaba, the blonde lifted her bottom off the seat and bent down to retrieve her pencil. She grinned as she heard the green skinned girl groan. Sitting once more and flattening out her skirt, Galinda giggled to herself.

"Did I prove your theory correct Elphie? I just know how much you like being right."

"You're changing after class," Elphaba stated bluntly as she sat up straight in her chair and attempted to listen to the professor.

(-o-)

As soon as their professor dismissed the class, Elphaba grabbed Galinda's arm and dragged the girl back to their room.

"_Looks like someone is ready to crack_," Galinda thought to herself as Elphaba pushed her through the door and slammed it behind them. Just as the blonde was about to take a peek at just how deeply her outfit had affected her roommate, Galinda found herself pushed face first against the back of the door.

Elphaba pressed her front into Galinda's back as she pinned the smaller girl, making sure her groin was as roughly placed against the blonde's behind as possible.

"You're still not going to see it or even its outline," Elphaba informed, her breath grazing over Galinda's ear lobe as she pushed their bodies closer, "but you can definitely feel it again if you want."

Galinda turned her head and gave her roommate a wicked smirk, refusing to allow Elphaba the upper hand as she pushed her bottom harder into the bulge hiding under the green witch's frock.

"That's what you think my dear Elphie, but I'm an Upland. I-"

"Yes I know, 'get whatever you want'." Elphaba dropped her hands to the blonde's hips, grinding herself into Galinda as she smiled at the light moan she received. "Is _this_ what you want _Glinda_? Because it seems to me you want a lot more than just to see it."

Galinda cursed herself as she felt her skin prickle and her knees weaken, the arousal of the whole situation pushing back any confusion she may have had over her willingness to partake. She felt Elphaba lift the back of her skirt and press once again into her, the more direct contact causing a shiver to run through the Frottican.

"E-El...phie..." Galinda involuntarily whispered, furrowing her brow at the desperation in her voice.

"Is this what you want _Glinda_?" Before she could reply, Elphaba had taken a step away, the blonde collapsing to her knees. "Well unlike you I don't need _only_ my body - well what little of it I have - to _excite_ someone. This was just a sample of what I _can _do with it when I want to."

"E-Elphie?"

Elphaba kneeled next to Galinda, leaning into her ear. "The game is on _Glinda_ and the first to break is the loser."

As Elphaba left the room and the door shut, Galinda was left alone to question why her little escapade with the green witch excited her more than any boy she had ever touched.

**A/N: Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Galinda barely slept that night, her body hyperaware of the fact Elphaba was sleeping only a few feet away from her. She blushed as she remembered the physical reaction her body had had to the feeling of the green witch pressed into her, and she tried to ignore the nagging in her head that told her it was anything _but_ physical.

The blonde sighed as she continued to stare up at the ceiling, attention perking as she heard a slight groan come from the other bed. Galinda strained to see, the early morning sun barely pushing any light through the window, but once her eyes adjusted and the picture next to her became clear, her face flushed.

Elphaba laid on her back, seemingly still as her head pressed into her pillows a little more than it would had she just been sleeping. But it was the slight movement occurring under her sheets that caught Galinda's attention, the Frottican trying her hardest not to stare out of the corner of her eye as her roommate's obvious pumps increased in speed.

"_She's doing..._that_...while I'm in the room?!_" Galinda angrily thought to herself, continuing to watch as Elphaba's mouth fell open. The blonde bit her bottom lip, trying to stay as still as possible as her roommate whimpered.

"Glinda..." Galinda was sure all the blood in her body was now in her face, trying to figure out in her mind any other word that she could have mistaken her name for.

"_Does she have no decency? Is this what...do boys just do this while their roommates are sleeping?! I've never heard her bef-_" The blonde stopped her train of thought, pursing her lips and glaring at the now completely motionless green girl. "_She...is this because of our contest? It...it can't be, there's no way she would have known I was awake._" Galinda smirked to herself. "_Well Elphie, it looks like you've given me the upper hand right off the bat._"

A few hours later when Elphaba finally woke for the day's classes, Galinda was already up and dressed. Curling her hair and watching her roommate's movements in the mirror's reflection, the blonde couldn't help the giggle that escaped her.

"Someone woke up in a good mood. And by good I mean for you - _irritating_ for me," Elphaba spoke as she sat on the edge of her bed, raising her arms above her head and stretching. Galinda placed her curling iron down, grabbing her backpack off of her bed and heading for the door. Elphaba raised a brow.

"Well I seem to have just woken up in _ecstasy _this morning," Galinda informed, grabbing the door handle and looking over her shoulder at Elphaba."And it's GAH-linda, with a 'gah'," she added before exiting the room with a final glance at her now blushing roommate.

"_You're not the only one who can excite and tease without their body Elphie._"

(-o-)

Black lipstick - Galinda had never in a million years thought her roommate would wear makeup, and yet as they sat in class she couldn't help but stare at Elphaba's lips. "_She finally does and she chooses _black_? How...horrid? Horrible?_"

"Miss Galinda!" The blonde was snapped out of her trance as she heard her name, looking up and wincing at the disapproving look on her professor's face. "Unless Miss Thropp's face has the answers to these questions, I expect you to be paying attention to me."

Elphaba flashed Galinda a smile, the dark lipstick helping to emphasize the sharp edges of her teeth. The blonde swallowed hard, blushing and nodding at her teacher. "Sorry ma'am."

(-o-)

Elphaba attempted to concentrate, the levitation spell they were learning in sorcery seeming to come with some difficultly for the green witch. Hearing Galinda giggle from next to her, she grimaced.

"Do you _mind_?" she questioned viciously, dropping her hands in defeat as she focused her energy on glaring at the blonde.

"Oh Elphie, don't get so upset. Just because one spell comes easier to me than you doesn't me that you have to be threatened." Elphaba rolled her eyes, looking at the book Galinda was currently forcing to hover in the air.

"It's only a book _Glinda_, don't give yourself so much credit," Elphaba scowled as she looked at the small desk in front of her.

"It's not _my_ fault that Madame Morrible has higher hopes for you than for me." Galinda allowed the book to drop to the ground, sticking her tongue out at her roommate.

"That's enough chitchat girls, we are not here to compete," Madame Morrible scolded, crossing her arms over her chest. "Miss Elphaba, if you need me to provide you with a lighter obje-"

"_No_," Elphaba snapped, furrowing her brow and she continued to concentrate on the desk. Before long the piece of furniture began to shake, the feet of it soon lifting off the ground a few inches.

"Bravo Miss Elphaba," Madame Morrible congratulated as she clapped her hands together before turning toward Galinda. "Miss Galinda you are dismissed. You seem to have a decent grasp on this spell - but _don't_ let it go to your head."

Leaning over Elphaba's shoulder, Galinda brought her lips to the side of the green girl's ear. "See you in the room Elphie," she purred, stepping away and heading toward the door, acutely aware of the fact Elphaba's eyes were glued to her. Waving her wand by her side discretely, Galinda muttered the levitation spell under breath as she felt her skirt fly up.

Only a second passed before she heard the sound of a desk crashing to the ground.

"Miss Galinda!" Madame Morrible cried out, covering her eyes. "Control your magic!"

"My apologies," Galinda replied, flattening her skirt out once more and winking at Elphaba before leaving the classroom.

(-o-)

"Please?"

"No."

"_Please_?"

"No."

"_Elphie..._"

Elphaba groaned, throwing the book she was reading onto her desk and glaring at her roommate. "You are completely capable of doing your own laundry."

"Yes but it's the carrying of my clothes _to _the laundry room that I'm not capable of." Galinda tapped her chin and cocked her head to the side. "Or rather I am _capable_, just not willing."

"Why don't you just use the levitation spell then?"

Galinda faked a gasp. "Is Miss Goody Goody Elphaba insisting I use magic for such a..._frivolous _reason?"

"If it gets you out of my hair, then yes." Elphaba froze as she felt the blonde embrace her from behind, slender fingers running through dark locks.

"Why, does this not feel good?" Galinda questioned, massaging small circles into the taller girl's scalp.

"You know what I meant." Elphaba sighed in a mix of resignation and content, turning to look at the blonde. "If I help you will you leave me alone the rest of the night to read?"

Galinda nodded, cheering as the green witch stood and walked toward the overflowing basket of dirty laundry.

"How far are you going to levitate it?" Galinda asked, grabbing her purse off her desk and placing it over her shoulder. She raised a brow as Elphaba leaned down and picked the basket up by its handles.

"This far. I don't use magic for frivolous reasons and neither will you." Elphaba smirked at the deep frown she received.

As the two roommates made their way down toward the basement of Crage Hall, Galinda couldn't help but steal glances at a semi-struggling Elphaba.

"Are you sure you've got that okay?"

"Are you asking if I'd like help?"

Galinda giggled. "Well no, but I feel like I should make sure you're not going to collapse."

Elphaba rolled her eyes, playfully flexing the muscles in her arms a tad more than they already were. "I may be a, what do you call it? Oh yes, a 'green bean', but I do have some muscle. Rolling Nessa all around does take some effort."

Galinda hummed in response, eyes lingering on the subtle cut of Elphaba's bicep. She blushed as her mind began to wander, ideas of more _intimate_ ways such muscle could be used filling it.

Elphaba noticed the color rising to the Frottican's cheeks. "Something the matter?" she questioned, giving the girl a wicked grin. Galinda shook her head, dropping her gaze as they finally entered the laundry room.

Galinda leaned against the countertop in the center of the room, watching as her roommate placed the basket on the ground. She swallowed hard as Elphaba came closer to her, their fronts barely touching as the taller girl reached behind the blonde.

Holding her breath as Elphaba continued to search for something on the counter, Galinda watched the muscles in her shoulders and arms twitch. "_Since when has she worn sleeveless frocks?!_" Before Galinda could stop herself she had already been running her hands up and down the length of Elphaba's arms.

Noticing no resistance from the girl in front of her, Galinda moved to Elphaba's shoulders. Kneading the skin with her fingertips, the blonde grinned at the barely audible moan that passed her roommate's lips.

"Elphie..." Galinda whispered as she allowed one of her hands to trail up the base of Elphaba's neck, jumping when she felt her pull away.

"Found what I needed," Elphaba informed as she shook a bottle of detergent in front of Galinda's face, eyes glistening with mischief and a grin stretching from ear to ear. The smile only grew as Galinda stormed out of the room.

"Wait..." Elphaba began, looking down at the still full basket of laundry. "...damn it."

(-o-)

"Hey Elphie?"

"Hmm?"

"I have a question."

"What is it?" When she received no response, the green girl turned toward Galinda's bed, noticing the Frottican deep in thought.

"Well...I've been thinking lately-"

"That's dangerous."

Galinda rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. "_As I was saying_...I've been thinking lately and, well to ask what I want to I need to...propose a truce."

"A truce?"

"For at least the time being."

Elphaba narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "Okay, I guess. Truce then. 'For the time being'." She smirked at her roommate.

Galinda let out a sigh of relief as she bounced off her bed and flung herself onto Elphaba's, laying on her back. "Well about your...well your..._thing_."

"My penis?"

Elphaba flinched as Galinda slapped her arm. "I was trying to keep it classy but yes, that. Well I know - or rather am _acutely aware_ - that you have...it...but do you have the," Galinda paused, taking in a deep breath, "female equivalent?"

Elphaba shifted uncomfortably on the bed, sitting up and leaning her back against the headboard. "You mean a vagina?" She groaned as Galinda slapped her once more. "Those are scientific terms _Glinda_. Would you rather I called it a 'hoo-ha' or something to that degree?"

"Just answer the question Elphie."

"No. I was born with both, but my parents had wanted a son," Elphaba admitted, bracing herself for a look of disgust. When she received nothing but a curious stare from Galinda, she took in a deep breath before continuing. "They tried to raise me as male but it never felt right and once my chest started to develop...well let's just say my skin color is not the only reason my father hates me."

"Oh."

Silence filled the room and Elphaba was sure that Galinda would run out at any moment. "Galinda, I-"

"That man should be ashamed to even call himself your father! Your parents are the ones who made the choice when you were born! And...and who cares that you're a girl with..._that_. If someone can't appreciate you then...well then they don't deserve you." Noticing Elphaba's hand on the mattress between them, Galinda covered it with her own.

Elphaba nearly fell off the bed as she felt Galinda's lips gently press into hers, the sudden sign of affection throwing the taller girl off guard. It ended as quickly as it had begun and soon the blonde was standing by the edge of the bed, smiling.

"The truce is now officially over. Stop holding back on me Thropp. I don't care if you have male, female, or animal parts down there, I still am certain that victory will be mine."

Staring at the Frottican in complete confusion, Elphaba watched as Galinda bounded out of the room.

**A/N: Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

"_Since when have her hips been that..._defined?" Elphaba thought to herself as her eyes raked over the unclad bottom of her roommate. "You've taken this to a whole new level, haven't you?"

Galinda giggled, keeping her naked back toward Elphaba as she continued to search the contents of her bureau. "Oh come off it Elphie. We're both girls, we have the same parts...well...we both have _bottoms_ at least," Galinda informed as she stepped into a bright pink skirt and pulled it up to her waist. Slipping a bra over her shoulders and clasping the back, the blonde turned toward Elphaba. "And technically we both have these," she said with a quick squeeze her own breasts.

Elphaba flushed, averting her eyes. "I hope to Oz you plan on putting underwear on under that skimpy piece of fabric."

"You mean my skirt?"

"That's what I said."

Galinda crossed her arms and tapped her foot in thought before shrugging. "Nope."

"You can't be serious?!" Elphaba straightened up on her bed, narrowing her eyes.

Galinda slipped a blouse over her head before giving Elphaba a pointed look. "Don't tell me you're _jealous_?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh Elphie how adorable!" the Frottican exclaimed as she made her way over toward her friend, pinching her cheek. "Afraid someone will see something they like?"

Elphaba pushed herself away from Galinda and to the other side of the bed, frowning. "I _highly_ doubt that."

Galinda took a step back, biting the inside of her cheek. "No need...to be _rude_."

"Oh I'm sorry, did I insult you? Maybe you should put on some pants and we can talk about it."

Elphaba could see the vein on Galinda's temple begin to throb, unsure of whether the girl was going to cry or scream. "_Well she shouldn't be flouncing around the school like that!_"

Galinda turned on her heels and stormed out of the room, slamming the door as she left. Elphaba shook her head and grabbed a book off her night stand, jumping as the door was thrown open.

"Forget something?" Elphaba questioned in amusement as Galinda threw her drawers open and pulled a pair of underwear out, slipping them on under her skirt.

"It was very breezy in the halls!" Galinda nearly shouted as she violently exited once more.

(-o-)

"Dear Diary...today Elphaba Thropp was a real jerk. I think it has to do with her male hangy parts."

"_Glinda_," Elphaba hissed, leaning forward in her chair, "someone may hear you!"

The blonde looked up at the front of the classroom, pretending to read what was written on the board before looking down at her diary. "She really _is_ a mean, green thing, telling me no one would _want_ me. I have every intention of proving her wrong."

Elphaba's eyes widened as she realized that Boq had chosen to sit directly next to Galinda that day. "Galinda, for the love of Oz don't tease the poor boy agai-"

"Biq, do you find me attractive?" Galinda questioned, interrupting Elphaba and placing a hand on Boq's knee. The munkinlander visibly stiffened, sweat beading on the back of his neck.

"O-Of course I do Miss Galinda! Who...who wouldn't?"

"And if I chose to wear something a little more..._risqué_ to class, would you mind?" Galinda allowed her hand to travel a little farther up Boq's leg.

"R-R-R...Risqué?"

"Oh you know, maybe a sleeveless blouse, or...a tight pair of shorts...or even a skirt with no-"

"Enough!" Elphaba shouted out, startling everyone in the class except Galinda, who took to placing an elbow on her desk and her head in her palm.

"_Miss Thro-_"

"What's wrong _Elphie_?" Galinda interrupted in a sickly sweet tone, glancing over her shoulder at a still standing Elphaba.

"_Miss Galin-_"

"You _damn_ well know what! You are doing nothing but _torturing_ that poor boy the same way you've been-" Elphaba cut herself short, face darkening as she slowly sat back down.

"'The same way' what?" Galinda turned around in her seat, cocking her head at her roommate.

Elphaba looked up at the blonde, nostrils flared as she tried to hold back her anger. "The same way you've been torturing me," she hissed between clenched teeth.

The two girls jumped as a book slammed into the front desk, their professor's fists clenched by her sides as she glared daggers at the two. "I have had just about _enough_ of these constant interruptions! Whatever relationship issues the two of you are having need to be left _outside_ the door of my classroom!"

"_Relationship_? With the artichoke?!"

"I would need someone _at least_ at a similar IQ as myself!"

"Both of you to Madame Morrible's office _now_!"

(-o-)

"Well this is just _wonderful,_" Elphaba snarled as she swung their bedroom door open, throwing her satchel onto her bed and glaring at the entering blonde.

"Don't you _dare_ give me that look Thropp. This is _all_ your fault!"

"My fault?!"

Galinda threw herself onto her bed, kicking her legs as she screamed into her pillow. "What am I supposed to tell Momsie and Popsicle?"

"'Momsie and Popsicle'? What am I supposed to tell _my father_?!"

Galinda looked up and narrowed her eyes at Elphaba. "Oh I don't know, why don't you tell him your unattractive, undesirable, and...and..._torturmafying _roommate was to blame!"

"Oh cut that out right now _Glinda_!"

Galinda pushed herself off the bed, angry tears threatening to fall as she marched over to Elphaba, perching on her toes to go eye to eye with the taller girl. "No! Not only will I be spending the next week _banned_ from sorcery classes but I was _humiliated_ by our professor!"

"Why, because she _insinuated _we were...well...in a romantic engagement?"

Galinda allowed the heels of her feet to hit the floor, furrowing her brow and pouting. "I don't know what 'insinuated' means, but _yes_!"

"Well would it be so bad! Or are you _really_ so vain that your only concern is sexually 'torturmafying' me until I let you see my _dick_?!" A slap echoed through the room, Elphaba placing a hand on her now stinging cheek. She let out a cackle, gritting her teeth and she stared down at Galinda.

"Yes because _I'm_ the emotionless one! Maybe...well maybe I'm doing this because I have _too many_ emotions right now! Would it be so demasculating for you to sympathize with that?"

"It's _emasculating_ you pompous little girl!"

"Says the _arrogant _cabbage!" Galinda exclaimed as she pushed Elphaba, yelping as she was shoved in return.

"Close-minded twit!"

"Yes because I haven't been accepting of you and your appendages from the start!" Galinda slammed her hands into Elphaba's shoulders and pushed as hard as she could.

"Only because you like teasing it, prancing around the room in nothing but your undergarments! They're mixed signals _Glinda_! Mixed signals I'm trying very hard not to act on just so you can have some weird satisfaction in making me break! I'm teased enough for my green skin, I don't need you teasing me because I couldn't 'control myself' around you!" Elphaba shoved Galinda hard, misjudging her strength and sending the girl falling back onto her bed. Growling, the blonde grabbed Elphaba and pulled her on top of her.

"Maybe I _want_ you to lose control! Forget about the stupid contest! Fine, you win, I give up!" Without another word, Galinda wrapped her legs around Elphaba's hips and pulled their bodies together, slamming her lips into her roommate's.

**A/N: I'm debating whether or not to bump the rating up to "M" and write a sex scene. I think I may only because there needs to be more development with Elphaba and well...how she deals with having a penis and all that. Please review - it motivate me.**


	7. Chapter 7

It wasn't long before emerald fingers were tangled in blonde locks and teeth were nipping at opposing lips. Elphaba flipped their position as she rolled on top of the Frottican, roughly gripping the base of Galinda's hair and smirking at the yelp she received. Seizing the moment and the openness of the smaller girl's mouth, Elphaba shoved her tongue passed Galinda's lips.

Moaning at the new contact and involuntarily bucking her hips up to meet her roommate's, Galinda clawed at the girl's frock as she closed her lips around Elphaba's tongue, sucking gently on it and bobbing her head. A guttural growl escaped from the green witch, her hands traveling down the blonde's body and attaching to her hips. She didn't wait for any permission before slamming herself against Galinda.

"Oh _Oz_," Galinda whimpered after finally releasing Elphaba's tongue, throwing her head back and biting her bottom lip. She could feel Elphaba growing more and more aroused, each thrust becoming faster and harder as the blonde clung onto her shoulders.

"_I can't...oh _Lurline_...it feels...amaz...ing..._" Galinda thought to herself as she began bucking up to meet Elphaba's thrusts. Her eyes sprang open as she felt a vaguely familiar feeling rush over her, her toes curling as she tried to fight it off. "_If I...just from this?! She'll brag about it for the rest of my existence!"_

A loud moan rolled off her tongue as Elphaba dug her teeth into the base of her neck, Galinda nearly screaming as she was sure her skin had been pierced. Her breathing began to increase and with one final meeting of their hips, Galinda tumbled over the edge.

The green girl was shaken out of her lustful daze as she felt Galinda begin to writhe underneath her. Elphaba nearly flung herself off of the smaller girl, stopped only by a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders pulling her closer. Unsure of how to proceed, Elphaba stroked the side of Galinda's face as the blonde came down from her high, ignoring the throbbing between her own legs.

The two girls sat in silence for a few moments before Elphaba rolled off of Galinda and laid next to her. The blonde clenched her eyes shut, trying to block out the warm feeling that filled her as she felt heat radiating off her roommate.

Taking in a deep breath and cracking her eyes open, Galinda glanced at Elphaba out of the corner of her eye, blushing deeply at the very apparent bulge under her frock.

"Do you," Galinda began, rolling onto her side to properly face her friend, "want me to?"

Elphaba raised a brow, realization hitting her as Galinda motioned toward her groin. "O-Oh." Ignoring the nagging in the back of her mind that urged her to accept the offer, the witch shook her head. "You...you really don't have to."

Galinda frowned, a wave of disappointment and rejection washing over her. Opening her mouth to rebuttal, the blonde soon shut it once again, afraid of what may end up coming out. Pushing herself off the bed and standing, Galinda adjusted her skirt before making her way toward the door.

Galinda grabbed onto the doorframe and paused, looking over her shoulder at Elphaba. "I..." she began, biting her bottom lip and dropping her gaze, "...never-mind."

Elphaba watched as the door quietly closed behind the blonde, slamming her fists into the mattress and throwing her pillow across the room.

(-o-)

She felt terrible - probably the worst she had in her entire life - but as Elphaba wrapped her fingers around her appendage and began to pump, her mind soon went blank and pleasant sensations soon took over. She knew it wouldn't take her long to finish, everything leading up to this moment doing a perfectly fine job of getting her close to the edge.

Elphaba's movements soon became more rapid and desperate as images of Galinda squirming underneath her filled her mind. Blonde hair splayed out on the mattress, mouth having fallen open - it didn't take long for Elphaba's mind to wander to thoughts of what would have happened had she accepted Galinda's offer.

Perfectly pink lips wrapped around it, well-manicured fingers teasing its base - with one final pump Elphaba's hips slammed into her hand as she finally found her own release.

She laid in silence, staring up at the ceiling as she tried to push out the guilt that began to build.

(-o-)

The two roommates barely saw each other for the next few weeks, Galinda returning only in the middle of the night and leaving a few hours after dawn. Elphaba would lay awake in her bed until she heard the blonde enter the room, falling into a light sleep to be sure she woke up to hear Galinda leave each morning.

When Elphaba would see Galinda in the halls or even their shared classes, the Frottican would huddle over her notebook and avoid eye contact.

"Galinda, do you have a pen I could borrow?" Elphaba had asked one day, tapping the blonde's shoulder and frowning as the girl stiffened. Soon a pen was shoved into her hand and Galinda's back was to her once more.

(-o-)

When Galinda came back to the room well passed midnight, she was surprised to find Elphaba sitting at her desk with her eyes trained to the doorway. Gaze flickering as she recognized Galinda's presence, Elphaba gave her a weak smile.

"I'm going to bed," Galinda abruptly announced, shuffling passed Elphaba and heading toward her dresser.

"We need to talk Galinda."

"No we don't."

Elphaba's frown deepened as she pushed the desk chair back and stood, closing in on Galinda. "I really think we should. Look," Elphaba continued without allowing Galinda to retort, "I'm sorry I lost control. I know you said that's what you had wanted but I don't think you thought I'd become so..._animalistic_."

"Well you know me and _thinking_ - I never do it," Galinda replied as she kept her back toward Elphaba, grabbing a pair of pajamas out of her drawer and pushing passed her roommate to head to her bed. She growled as she felt Elphaba's hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"That's not what I meant-"

"Well it might as well have been!" Elphaba withdrew her hand, taken aback by Galinda's outburst. "Is it nice acting like you know everything? Like you know everything I want?!"

"Galinda I-"

"Did you ever think maybe I'm trying to hold back just as much as you?!"

Elphaba blinked, dropping her hands to her sides and pursing her lips. "I-"

"_Oz_! And then I have to deal with the embarrassment of...of..._premature release_ because of how badly I'm holding back! Then I'm more or less rejected and told 'you really don't have to', and you wonder why I don't want to talk about it!"

"Maybe I'm still uncomfortable with the idea of showing _'it'_ to someone else! You really think I didn't _want_ to accept your offer?!" Elphaba shouted, her anger and guilt bubbling over as she took a step closer to Galinda.

"Then tell me that! Say, 'oh you know Galinda while you are very pretty and I would _love_ for you to touch me, I'm still a bit uncomfortable'! I was _stupid_ for ever starting this contest! All it's done is made me feel undesirable to the point I've been spending time with...with _Biq_ to feel better about myself!"

Elphaba felt her face drop as she narrowed her eyes at Galinda. "Is that where you've been every night?"

Galinda averted her eyes, biting on the inside of her cheek. "Yes. Because...because at least he makes me feel _pretty_ and...and _smart_ and..._wanted_! And while it's nothing _physical_ it's still...nice having someone compliment me every once in a while!"

"I just don't want to lose you, as a friend or...or more! What if you see me..._undressed_...and don't like what you see? I don't want to drive you away." Elphaba stared at the ground, her nails digging into her palms as she tried to keep her composure.

Galinda sighed, running her fingers through her hair in frustration. "Honestly Elphie, the only thing driving me away is you. Not _'it'_, but your...your indecisiveness on whether to let me in."

Taking one last look at Elphaba, Galinda carried her pajamas out of the room to go change.

**A/N: Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright girls, since we are already behind from your..._suspension_ from class last month," Madame Morrible began, giving both Galinda and Elphaba pointed looks, "we are going to skip ahead to something a little more creative. But don't be fooled, this will test not only your natural abilities, but your concentration and form as well."

"Why is Biq here?" Galinda questioned, motioning toward the Munchkinlander standing abnormally close to her.

"It's Boq, Miss Galinda."

"Oh, you changed your name? But I was so fond of 'Biq'!"

Boq bit his bottom lip and took in a deep breath. "No I-"

"Enough mindless chatter. Master Boq is here to assist me for this demonstration." Madame Morrible placed her hand on his shoulder and pulled him toward the front of the room. "Today's lesson is a spell that reveals the target's desires - whether it may be money, love, knowledge, or anything else. Now girls, be sure to watch my stance and my hands."

Securing her footing, Madame Morrible placed the tip of her wand on Boq's temple and muttered a few words under her breath.

A tiny spark began to flicker above Boq's head, soon growing in size as well as brightness.

"Now pay attention - in a few moments the spell will even out and we will be able to visually and audibly know this boy's desires."

Elphaba scoffed, folding her arms over her chest. "I'd bet all of my powers that it will somehow have to do with blondie over here."

Galinda frowned for only a second before her face lit up and smirk stretched across it. "No reason to get _jealous_ Elphie. You'll have your turn to display your _desires_ soon enough."

Elphaba blushed, averting her eyes. The two witches' attention was drawn back toward Madame Morrible and Boq as a hiss was emitted from the now large screen of light, an image soon flickering into focus.

"Hey, I was right - _all_ Galinda," Elphaba scoffed, motioning toward the magical projection.

"Miss Galinda, you've been spending more and more time with me lately. How can you _still_ not know my name?" a projected version of Boq questioned.

"What do you mean Biq?"

"It's _Boq_, not Biq! Boq! It's not that hard to remember for Oz sake's, it's only three letters!" The light version of the Munchkinlander continued to yell at Galinda, face reddening with each second.

Elphaba couldn't help but chuckle, eyes darting to the side as she watched Galinda's reaction with amusement. Finally, after another few minutes of yelling filled the room, Madame Morrible pulled her wand away and the projection vanished.

Without a word, Boq nearly tripped as he rushed out of the room. As soon as he was gone, Madame Morrible cleared her throat.

"As you can see by Master Boq's hasty exit, the spell not only displays the target's desires, but immobilizes them as well during the process."

Elphaba smirked as she looked between the door Boq had run through and Galinda, nudging the Frottican in the side. "Well I wasn't completely wrong. That was rather impressive. I don't think I could've put you in your place better myself."

"Yes well, as much as I would love to continue dwelling on Miss Galinda's embarrassment, we must move on. Miss Elphaba, since I have no doubt you'll be able to easily perform this spell, why don't we have Miss Galinda try first."

Galinda gave Elphaba a wicked grin, twirling her wand in her hand and winking. "I am going to have _way_ too much fun with this."

"I don't know what you _think_ you're going to see."

The blonde shrugged. "I'll let you know if I was right afterwards, though I really hope it '_puts me in my place_' as you so nicely put it."

"Miss Galinda, stop distracting Miss Elphaba and start," Madame Morrible growled, glaring at the blonde.

Pursing her lips and ignoring the smirk Elphaba was giving her, Galinda placed the tip of her wand against her roommate's temple and took in a deep breath. Closing her eyes and concentrating, Galinda whispered the spell under her breath, cringing as she prepared for something to go wrong. Cracking her eyes open, her face lit up as a small speck of light appeared above Elphaba's head.

"Well Miss Galinda, I am pleasantly surprised. Keep up the concentration, the image will appear momentarily."

Galinda nodded, her eyes raking over the immobilized Elphaba. "Well it looks as if I've made you go..._stiff_." She grinned as the green witch's eyes moved to glare at her.

A few more moments passed before the small fleck morphed into the same size screen of light it had been with Boq. A hiss once again sounded through the room, but as the visual became clear Galinda nearly fainted.

Displayed in the screen of light was the image of Galinda herself, head thrown back and mouth open as green hands tangled in her hair. Both girls were completely naked - or at least from the waist up as no more was shown - and Galinda was surprised at how accurate her projection's breasts were compared to her own.

"S-Shouldn't I stop the spell?" Galinda questioned, preparing to drop her hand.

"Absolutely not! Miss Galinda, for once you are impressing me! Hold the spell for a bit longer or your skills will never improve."

The projection continued on, Galinda's lips attaching to Elphaba's neck as her hands traveled down to cup her breasts.

"Y-You can't expect me to keep-"

"If you are willing to accept mediocrity, that is your choice," Madame Morrible offered, scowling at the blonde.

Galinda bit her bottom lip, crinkling her nose as she tried to push her back her guilt and embarrassment and continued the spell.

She watched on in a mix of discomfort and mild arousal as her visual duplicate kissed her way down Elphaba's chest, taking a nipple between her lips and sucking ruthlessly.

As the scene continued on, Galinda noticed Elphaba's eyes staring into space, focused on looking at anything _but _Galinda.

The blonde continued to watch the projection, each passing second just as erotic as the last. Soon the projected Galinda began kissing down Elphaba's stomach, and the true Frottican's eyes bulged. The image slowly began to pan down, revealing lower and lower bits of Elphaba's stomach.

"I...I have to stop!" Galinda exclaimed, pulse rushing.

"Don't you dare Miss Galinda! i've never seen someone produce such a clear image like this!"

Galinda paused for a moment, knowing what Elphaba had to lose if she let the spell continue.

Against instruction, Galinda ripped her hand and wand away from Elphaba's temple, the later girl collapsing to the floor as she regained control over her body.

Madame Morrible glared at Galinda, the blonde falling back to lean on one of the classroom desks. "I am disappointed Miss Galinda. I thought you of all people would be able to separate your personal relationships and emotions from magic. Seems I should have had no hope in you at all. Class dismissed."

As soon as the door shut behind their headmaster, Galinda dropped to the floor and knelt down besides Elphaba. Ignoring the pounding in her chest, she wrapped her arms around the fallen girl.

"Are you okay?"

Elphaba looked up at Galinda, eyes wide and expression blank. She nodded, dropping her gaze once more and muttering under her breath.

"You know I hate mumbling Elphie."

"Why did you do that for me?" Elphaba questioned, pushing herself off the ground and offering her hand to Galinda. The blonde took it, allowing her roommate to help her to her feet.

"Why wouldn't I have?"

"Because all you've wanted is to please Morrible and show her that you belong in sorcery class. What changed?"

Galinda looked away from Elphaba before smiling, chuckling under her breath. "I found something I want more. And besides, if I had _any_ doubt you found me desirable-"

Galinda barely looked back up before Elphaba slammed their lips together, pulling away after only a moment and nuzzling her face into blonde hair.

**A/N: Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Just to make it clear because of one of the reviews I received - they did not have sex in the seventh chapter. They were fully clothed and more or less dry humping. That's where Galinda's embarrassment came from. Just to clear that up.**

Both lost in their own thoughts, the two girls made their way back toward the room in silence.

"_She kissed me. _She_...initiated it._"

"_Why did I kiss her? Why did she give up her chance to impress Morrible like that?_"

"_Why are her lips so soft?_"

"_Why does her hair smell so nice?_"

"_There's no way she actually likes me._"

"_She can't want me, there's no way. It...it has to be some sort of game._"

As they shuffled into the room and quietly shut the door, Elphaba and Galinda were left to stare at one another.

"I feel like I should thank you agai-"

"Why did you kiss me?"

Elphaba blinked, taking in a deep breath and crossing her arms. "I was hoping we didn't have to talk about it." Galinda raised a brow. "I don't know, alright? I've never...known how to act with people and...and it just seemed like that was the only way I could thank you."

"And the spell?"

"What do you mean the-"

"Your desire Elphie!"

Elphaba scoffed. "Someone is inquisitive today. But...I don't think this is something that needs to be discussed." As the green girl went to exit the room, she stopped as Galinda grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Please...tell me."

"Why do you want to know so badly? See something you liked?"

"You are in no position to be teasing me Elphie," Galinda began, frowning. "I...I've always gotten what I've wanted-"

"Really now?" Elphaba interrupted, cringing as the blonde glared daggers at her.

"Never mind. If you're not going to take this seriously then forget it." Galinda pulled her hand off of Elphaba's shoulder. "Leave if you want."

Looking between the door and the Frottican, Elphaba groaned. "Alright, I'm sorry. I'll do what you want."

"That's the problem, I don't know what I want! I always have, but now? Sometimes I want to pin you to the wall and kiss you, and other times I want to slap you across the face!"

"It's called 'infatuation' _Glinda_, and believe me sometimes I want to throw you on the bed and ravish you and other times I want to toss you out the window."

Galinda puffed out her cheeks. "You had to out do my examples didn't you?"

"Naturally." Elphaba dropped her gaze, clenching her jaw. "Well, you tend to get very whiny when you don't get what you want. What if...if I took you out?"

"Out? Like a date?"

"More like a...decision maker."

Galinda tapped her chin, pursing her lips in thought. "No, you're poor and I have unreasonably high standards."

"Well _excuse me_ Miss-"

"Let me take you out instead."

(-o-)

As soon as the large carriage pulled up in front of Shiz - led by four white stallions - Elphaba knew Galinda had gone over the top. Skeptically stepping up to its side, the green witch was nearly knocked down as the door swung open.

"Elphie, what are you waiting for? Is this not up to your standards? Would you prefer a cardboard box?" Galinda smirked from inside the carriage, ignoring the growl she received in return as she watched her companion climb in next to her.

"Your ability to woo is astonishing." Rolling her eyes, Elphaba stiffened as a hand was placed on her knee.

"I thought you liked our banter."

"Is that what we're calling it now? What happened too 'unadulterated loathing'?"

Galinda shrugged, squeezing Elphaba's knee gently. "Your face has grown on me. Not so much your clothing."

A wicked grin spread across Elphaba's lips. "Yes well...when your voice makes..._certain_ noises it's bearable."

Elphaba expected Galinda to blush, the taller girl frowning when all she received was a chuckle.

"Thank _Oz_ you're loosening up Elphie. You have been quite the _bore_ lately." Elphaba brushed Galinda's hand off of her , crossing her arms over her chest and glaring out the window. "Oh don't get pouty now."

"I have no idea why I agreed to this."

"Stop the carriage!" Galinda shouted, bracing herself as the vehicle came to an abrupt stop. Elphaba tumbled to the floor, scrambling up to take her seat and frowning at Galinda. Opening her mouth to speak, Elphaba shut it once more as she noticed the stern look on the blonde's face. "If you want to leave, then leave. I'm done chasing after you Elphaba."

Looking between the door and the blonde, Elphaba sighed and placed her hand on Galinda's shoulder. "No, I want to stay. I'm just...scared."

Galinda smiled, placing her hand on top of Elphaba's. "So am I," she confessed before turning toward the front of the carriage, "continue on driver."

(-o-)

"You can't be serious."

"I am."

"Anything?"

"Yes Elphie, anything."

"Really?"

"Elphaba Thropp I did not search far and wide for the biggest bookstore in the area _just_ to tease you. I don't need books to do that," Galinda winked, nudging the green girl in the side. "It's all on me. Go crazy."

Galinda giggled as she watched Elphaba take off in a random direction, making her way toward the store's cafe once her date was out of sight.

Two hours and three lattes later, Galinda felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning toward the source, she frowned.

"That's it Elphie? Two books?"

"This...this is more than I've gotten in the last five years from my father. I always had to go to the library."

Frown deepening, Galinda grabbed Elphaba by the arm and dragged her back toward the various shelves of books.

"Take me to the section where you found these." Following instructions, Elphaba led the Frottican toward the very back of the store, the sign above the shelf reading, "sorcery".

"Galinda, you really don't have to-"

"Excuse me, excuse me Miss?" Galinda called out to the nearest employee, the older woman turning toward her and raising a brow. "I'd like to purchase a copy of every book in this section."

"Galinda! You can't be serious!"

Galinda tapped her chin in thought. "Oh, and a copy of everything you have in the history section. You like history, right Elphie?"

"You really-"

"Right?!"

"...yes."

Galinda nodded, throwing her arm over Elphaba's shoulder and herding her toward the register.

(-o-)

"Where to next?" Galinda questioned as the two girls hopped into the carriage, the vehicle beginning to move soon after. "Your books aren't going to be delivered until tomorrow and I know that will be consuming your life when they do."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "What do you mean 'where to'? Isn't that your job to plan the date?"

"Well I mean, we could just go hom-"

"No!" Elphaba exclaimed, startling Galinda and causing the blonde to jump slightly. "I-I mean...I'm having a good time."

Galinda narrowed her eyes, smirking. "You're only having fun because I'm buying you things."

"Probably."

(-o-)

Looking up at the tall building in front of her, Elphaba cocked her head to the side. "What is this?"

"You're the smart one Elphie, you can read the sign."

Pursing her lips, the green witch took a step closer toward the front doors, squinting to read the plaque placed on it. "A lecture hall?"

"My _Oz_ Elphie, read the whole thing!"

Placing her finger against the metal and running it toward the posted schedule of events, Elphaba's eyes bulged. "No way..."

"Yes way Elphie."

"How did you-"

"Know he was your favorite smarty-pants person?"

Elphaba smirked. "Philosopher."

Galinda shrugged, stepping up next to Elphaba and casually linking their fingers together. "You constantly yammer on about this guy. It would be a little hard _not_ to know."

Without warning, Elphaba grabbed Galinda by the sides of her face and slammed their lips together. Eyes springing open in surprise, the Frottican had no time to respond before the green girl had already pulled away.

"What was that-"

"Let's go get seats!" Elphaba grabbed Galinda's hand once again before pulling her through the hall's front doors.

(-o-)

The two girls sat quietly as the carriage took them back toward Shiz, the sides of their bodies pressed tightly against one another. Nibbling on the croissant she was holding, Galinda continued to steal glances at her companion, blushing every time their gazes met.

"Are you sure this is all you wanted for dinner?" the blonde questioned as she motioned towards Elphaba's tomato and mozzarella sandwich, frowning as her date nodded. "Elphie you really should be eating more."

"I never eat a lot," Elphaba mumbled with a full mouth before swallowing.

"Yes and it worries me."

Looking up at Galinda, Elphaba gave her a crooked grin. "You've never mentioned it before."

"Well I am now. Besides," Galinda began, crossing her legs and placing her now empty hands on her knee, "you're sitting in the lap of luxury by dating me, you can eat all you want."

Elphaba coughed, nearly choking on her latest bite. Regaining her composure and carefully finishing her sandwich, she cleared her throat. "I...well I had a wonderful time."

Allowing her head to fall onto the munchkinlander's shoulder, Galinda let out a content sigh. "So did I. I'm...well I apologize Elphie."

"For what?"

"For...well if I ever made you truly feel I was only interested in you for..._that_." Elphaba chuckled, laying her head against Galinda's. "Seeing you in your..._element_ at the bookstore and the lecture just...well reminded me that _that_ is really the _last_ thing I'm interested in when it comes to you."

For the first time since their relationship began to change, the two girls shared a kiss that neither had initiated. Coming together at the exact same moment, Galinda and Elphaba poured everything they had into that one short kiss back to Shiz.

**A/N: Review. Obviously not over.**


	10. Chapter 10

A silence fell over the two girls as they entered their dorm room, Galinda quietly taking a seat on the edge of her bed while Elphaba locked the door behind them.

"I had...well a fantasticafied time tonight Elphie." Pushing her hair behind her ears, the blonde gave her date a wide grin.

Elphaba nodded as she took a seat next to Galinda, their bodies as close together as they had been in the carriage. "You really didn't have to spend so much on me Galinda."

"_Glinda_."

Elphaba raised a brow, smirking. "'Glinda'?"

Averting her eyes and puffing out her cheeks, the smaller girl huffed. "Yes well it seems I've become fond of the name."

"So do I need to start calling you 'Ginda' now? I don't think I can handle having your approval like that." The green girl chuckled as she received a soft punch in the shoulder. "Okay okay _Glinda_ it is then."

Noticing a smudge in Glinda's eye makeup, Elphaba placed a gentle hand on the girl's cheek as she used her thumb to wipe it away.

"W-What are you doing?" Glinda questioned, biting her bottom lip as she noticed that Elphaba had begun stroking her cheek.

"Smudge."

Glinda frowned and pushed Elphaba's hand away. "Oh I must look like a mess! Don't worry I'll fix it right now!" Before she could fully stand from the bed, she was forcefully pulled back down.

"Glinda, you look fine."

Glinda sniffled. "Just fine?"

Rolling her eyes and placing her hand back on the Frottican's cheek, Elphaba shrugged. "I'm new to the compliment system, 'fine' is all you're going to get right now."

Humming in content and leaning farther into the green witch's touch, Glinda smiled. "From you? I'll take it."

Elphaba continued to stroke the blonde's cheek, grinning as Glinda's eyes began to flutter shut. Furrowing her brow as a thought rushed over her, Elphaba froze and narrowed her eyes. "Wait...was this all just so you could show off your money?"

Opening her eyes and glaring, Glinda grabbed the sides of Elphaba's face and slammed their lips together. As soon as she heard her roommate let out a small sigh, she broke the kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" Glinda cocked her head to the side.

"You could just be buying my 'services'."

"Well I want a refund then because I haven't seen much of these 'services' - and here I thought it was a..._package_ deal." Glinda fell into a fit of giggling, ignoring the eye roll Elphaba gave her.

Crossing her arms over her chest, the emerald girl pursed her lips. "For someone that didn't know what they wanted less than 24 hours ago, you seem pretty straight forward about it now."

Glinda propped herself up on her elbows, eyes crinkling as a smile spread across her face. "Well maybe I stretched the truth a little. I told you Elphie, I _am_ an Upland and I _get_ what I want...no matter what. I just thought _you_ needed a push in the right direction."

Elphaba's face dropped, her eyes narrowing at Glinda. "So you _lied_ to me? You just...so this whole night was a lie?"

Sitting up and placing a hand on her roommate's shoulder, Glinda shook her head. "Don't be so emotional about it Elphie, it was just a teeny _tiny_ little-"

"Lie," Elphaba interrupted, gritting her teeth. "I thought you weren't sure what you wanted and then...then we did all this just so you could figure it out and...and..."

Sighing loudly, Glinda threw herself onto her back, grabbing the collar of Elphaba's frock and pulling the girl on top of her. "Did you have fun?"

Face darkening as she felt Glinda's legs wrap around her waist, Elphaba nodded. "P-Probably the most..._fantasticafied _night I've ever had."

Glinda grinned. "Then that's all that matters. I want _you_ Elphie, I just had to be sure you wanted to be mine."

"But _why_?"

"I'm supposed to be the girly one Elphie, stop asking all the emotional questions." Noticing Elphaba avert her gaze, Glinda reached up to cup her face in her hands. "Look at me Elphie...look at me with those...stupidly intense and intimidating eyes." Noticing the corner's of Elphaba's lips turn up, Glinda moved her hands and ran her fingers through dark locks. "You are green, and...and have certain parts that don't belong. You are bossy, and a know-it-all, and a little lanky and-"

"And I'm getting up," Elphaba declared as she started to push herself up, stopping as Glinda's legs tightened around her.

"And I love you _because_ of all that! You're unique, and interesting, and exotic, and...a good person. A much better person than I'll ever be."

As emotions began to surge through her and in an attempt to stop herself from crying, Elphaba leaned down and pressed her lips against Glinda's. What began as a soft touch soon spiraled into a heated exchange, hands gripping at hair and teeth biting at lips.

"I want you Glinda...no one...no one has ever told me I was..._good_," Elphaba murmured into pink lips, groaning as nails grazed down her shoulder blades.

"I want you too Elphie. I..._need_ you to be mine."

"No I mean...I _want_ want you."

Eyes widening, Glinda pushed Elphaba away slightly as she broke the kiss. "Wait, what?" It was then that she noticed a few tears scattered along the green witch's cheeks - ones she was sure Elphaba herself didn't even notice. Taking her roommate's hand and sitting them both up, Glinda decided it better not to mention it. "I...could we just cuddle instead?"

Furrowing her brow but nodding all the same, Elphaba allowed Glinda to help her stand. The two girls undressed in silence, backs to one another in an unspoken agreement. Neither witch rushed nor took their time, both however made sure to choose their nicest night time attire.

By the time she finished and turned around, Glinda had already crawled into Elphaba's bed, patting the empty spot next to her.

"My bed? Miss Princess wouldn't prefer the luxury of her own domain?" Elphaba joked as she pulled the sheets back and joined the blonde.

"This one smells like you." Without invitation, Glinda threw her arm across Elphaba's chest and pressed her face into green skin. "But now I have the real thing. But Elphie?"

"Yes my sweet?"

"Will you still feel ready after tonight?"

Wrapping her arm around the girl and pulling their bodies closer together, Elphaba buried her face into silky hair. "Yes. I will always wait for you."

(-o-)

When Glinda woke the next morning, she grinned as she felt a body pressed into her back and a pair of arms secured tightly around her. Her smile widened as she felt Elphaba shift slightly behind her and something press harder into her behind. Carefully turning onto her opposite side, the blonde began leaving quick kisses across her roommate's face.

Groaning and cracking her eyes open, Elphaba glared at her attacker. "Should I look forward to this every morning?"

Leaning up toward the green girl's ear, Glinda giggled quietly. "Are you still waiting for me Elphie?"

Feeling her pulse quicken and her throat dry, Elphaba nodded, stiffening as teeth began nipping at the base of her neck.

Finding a particularly sensitive spot, Glinda latched onto soft skin as she alternated between digging her teeth in deeper and sucking. Feeling Elphaba writhe next to her, the Frottican released her prize, examining the dark red mark left behind. Running her lips lightly over it and allowing the tip of her tongue to trace its border, Glinda threw her leg over Elphaba to straddle her hips.

"Gl-Glinda?"

"Are you sure this is what you want Elphie?"

Placing a hand on each of Glinda's legs, Elphaba ran her nails across the exposed skin. "Yes. Very much so."

Squealing and face lighting up, Glinda cradled Elphaba's face in her hand, running her thumb across the green witch's bottom lip. "Good, so do I."

Letting her mouth fall open the smallest amount, Elphaba took Glinda's thumb between her teeth before closing her lips around it, sucking on it gently. The blonde shivered, her hips grounding into her roommate's causing both girls to gasp.

"Why...how did that even feel...I don't even have one why did I like that?!" Glinda exclaimed, face red and breathing ragged.

Elphaba shrugged, licking her bottom lip. "I'm just that good?"

"And all the movement _it_ keeps doing means _I'm_ just that good." Elphaba huffed, looking away. "Oh stop it. I mean...if you don't want me to do this..." Glinda began before trailing off, pushing the covers to the floor and scooting down the length of Elphaba's body.

Swallowing hard, Elphaba felt herself grow more excited as Glinda hooked a single finger in the waistband of her pajama bottoms. "W-What...what is 'this'?"

Looking for any objection and seeing none, Glinda used both hands to begin tugging the pants down. Stopping right before exposing anything more than emerald hips, the Frottican used one hand to cup Elphaba through her bottoms.

Hearing a sharp intake of breath, Glinda allowed her fingers to trace and explore what was hidden by the material, grin growing with each whimper she received.

"Glinda..."

"Yes Elphie?"

"_Please_."

"'Please' what?"

"_Glin-_" With one swift movement, Glinda pulled Elphaba's pants off and threw them to the floor.

As soon as she realized she was exposed for the first time since her birth, Elphaba clenched her eyes shut, waiting for Glinda to react.

"Elphie...it's..uh..."

Eyes still shut, Elphaba tensed. "I can cover myself up if you-"

"Don't you dare. It's...large Elphie." Glinda ran the tips of her fingers down its shaft till she reached the base, attempting to wrap her thumb and index around it and barely succeeding.

"_Abnormally_?!" Elphaba squeaked as her hands shot to the bed, her toes curling as she held the one remaining sheet tightly in her fists.

"No just...well life must _really_ hate you to give you..._this_ and make it...above average." Keeping her grip on Elphaba, Glinda began a slow rhythm of pumping, allowing the tip to barely pass through her fingers before sliding back down the length.

Hand rising once more, Glinda stopped as her thumb grazed across the tip. Elphaba hissed, hips bucking up as she attempted to control herself. Repeating her action to similar results, the blonde took the opportunity to put her other hand to use. Adjusting her position slightly, Glinda trailed a single digit down the side of Elphaba's shaft, passing the base as she began to palm its rounder accessories.

"Is this okay?" Glinda questioned while never stopping the movement of her hands.

"How...why do you know-"

"I read a book or two." Ignoring the questioning glance, Glinda removed her hand from Elphaba's shaft, the other continuing its massage. Taking a deep breath and trying to recall everything she had read, the blonde leaned in as she wrapped her lips around the head.

A moan rolled off Elphaba's lips as she used all her strength not to thrust, knowing it could possibly hurt the blonde. Clenching the sheet even tighter, her appreciative sounds began to grow in volume.

Knowing it was close to impossible to take all of Elphaba orally, Glinda concentrated on pleasing as much as she could. Using her tongue first to lubricate the skin as it initially passed her lips, she was surprised she could take the majority of Elphaba's length. Finally deciding on a stopping point, Glinda began bobbing her head at a quickened speed, never letting the head escape through her lips.

Feeling herself close to finishing, Elphaba's hands shot down to tangle in blonde locks as she helped to guide Glinda's head up and down.

"Glin...Glinda...you need to...I can't..."

Ignoring the warning, Glinda swatted Elphaba's hands away and in one final motion allowed the entire length of the shaft to pass her lips, the very tip pushing the back of her throat.

"_Glinda_!" Ignoring the arousal that shot through her at the sound of Elphaba screaming her name in ecstasy, Glinda concentrated on swallowing as much of the invading liquid as possible. Wiping the small amount that dribbled down her chin off with the back of her hand, Glinda crawled up the bed and collapsed next to her roommate.

"Was it ok-" Glinda began before a pair of lips effectively silenced her.

"Please please _please_ read more often."

**A/N: I am a super lesbian so this is my best attempted.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you for those who mentioned the rating - I thought I had already changed it to "M" but I was wrong. Thank you.**

They had decided to keep their new relationship a secret, both agreeing that Elphaba received enough unwanted attention as it was.

"I don't want you to think I'm ashamed or anything," Elphaba mentioned as she left a trail of kisses down Glinda's stomach, stopping at her belly button and dipping her tongue in.

"I know Elphie, don't worry. As long as I get you like _this_ then I'm happy." Glinda placed a hand on the top of Elphaba's head, gently petting the girl and playing with her hair.

Weeks went by under this arrangement, Glinda and Elphaba perfectly content with their hidden affair.

(-o-)

Taking a few books out of her locker, Glinda failed to notice two looming figures behind her.

"Pfannee, look who it is, the allusive Miss Galinda Upland," Shenshen snipped, surprising Glinda and causing her to nearly close her locker on her hand.

"Dear _Oz _ShenShen, you nearly gave me a heart attack," the blonde began as she placed a hand over her chest, "and I think you mean 'elusive'. Hard to find, right?"

"Oh Shenshen it's worse than we thought! She even _sounds_ like her!" Pfannee tightly gripped her best friend's arm, burying her face into Shenshen's shoulder and sobbing.

Leaning against her locker and frowning, Glinda folded her arms over her chest. "What are you talking about?"

"See Shenshen! She's even _standing_ like her!"

"Pfannee!" Shenshen scolded, glaring at her friend before clearing her throat. "We're just...concerned over your new..._relationship _with the Thropp girl."

"R-Relationship?" Glinda questioned, trying her best to keep her composure in check.

"Everyone knows you're friends with that artichoke now!" Pfannee exclaimed, retreating into herself as Shenshen glared at her.

Glinda let out a sigh, averting her eyes. "Yes, and your concern is?" Furrowing her brow in thought, the blonde quickly added, "and it's 'Glinda'...without a 'gah'."

Shenshen and Pfannee blinked at her, frowns present on both their faces.

"Well _Glinda_, or whoever you are, Pfannee and I demand you come out drinking with us tonight."

Looking down at the books cradled in her crossed arms, Glinda shook her head. "I can't, I have a lot due the next couple days."

"Shenshen, she is beyond repair!" Pfannee cried out as she covered her face with her hands and ran down the hall toward the bathroom.

Once the girl was out of sight, Shenshen turned back toward Glinda, narrowing her eyes. "Rumors have been going around _Glinda_ - people are saying they hear _noises_ coming out of your room. I don't care what you do to _your_ reputation, but Pfannee and I are associated with you. It's in your best interest to come out tonight with us." Before Glinda could reply, Shenshen was already down the hall.

(-o-)

"She _threatened_ you?! Oh I swear on all of Oz I will-"

"Elphie, you aren't helping!" Glinda shouted, pulling her pillow in closer to her chest as her girlfriend continued to pace the length of the room.

Stopping in her tracks and looking over at Glinda, Elphaba bite her bottom lip. "Well do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Care about your reputation?"

Glinda sat up, crossing her legs and squeezing the pillow tightly. "Yes," she began, noticing Elphaba physically tense, "but I care about you more." She smiled as the green girl's body relaxed. "I'm just worried what they'll do to _you_."

Elphaba let out a cackle, taking a seat at the bottom of the bed. "I think I can take care of myself."

"But they could ruin your social life!"

"I don't have one."

"They could call you names!"

"They already do."

"They could-"

"Will you love me no matter what?"

Glinda blinked. "Of course."

"Then that's all I need."

Blushing and hiding her face in her pillow, Glinda giggled. "You make me feel so fuzzy Elphie." Snapping her head up and grinning, the blonde jumped to her feet. "I've got it!"

"A brain?" Elphaba joked, yelping as her girlfriend pulled her up off the bed.

"You'll just come drinking with us!"

"What?!"

**A/N: Short but I need a chapter to move the story along.**


End file.
